Break
by Risei
Summary: R&R. Harry is breaking. Bashing.


I did this for my friend who likes deep sounding fics.

(i also turned it in for a creative writing piece and got an A...(8th grade teacher that also gave me xtra credit on three poems, "City of Bones." "Deadly Ice" and "An Ode to Knowledge" five years ago.")

Now looking back at it, i keep thinking that i must have BS'd the whole thing...

I do not own Harry Potter.

Okay. This is not for adoption at all. This is a little baby fic of mine. Rated T.

* * *

Humans by nature, lie. Whether or not they admit it, no one is completely innocent. Humans by nature are self-serving, lying to gain there own leverage against a world, that constantly demands of them what they are incapable of providing. No one is innocent in this world. No matter how much they act as if they do, everyone has hidden desires that whisper in the deepest parts of their mind, enticing them to do things that they would only have the courage in the dark, and in the light of day, regret and pine for that little sliver of darkness everyone indulges in.

harry curled around his pillow as he cried. Thinking of memories past. He cried, thinking of his Godfather who he never had a chance to truly know before THEY took him away. He cried for his life which he had never truly lived beyond that of which Dumbledore allowed him, stuck in a house with those who despised him more so than Voldemort even. Cried thinking of, his parents. Thinking of the deaths that this war had brought. He cried. Cried, asking for help.

And few heard him, the Fates frowned as they saw the Savior of the Magical world cry, sadness and despair. The savior cried, the fates lamented the life of Harry potter, the life they lamented, the threads of his life had been taken from their reigns months before he was even born, real or not a prophecy held power in some ways, Trelawny's prophecy was real, to an extent, that seer had misinterpreted what the Fates has allowed her to see. Failed in her mission to protect the child, from those who would not want such a prophecy to come true. Harry has lived his life, in misery, with few respites. The hand that bore him, pushing him down as he tried, tried so hard to continue in this world, to continue to fight, yet now the death of his Godfather, Harry Potter the boy-who-lived was done, given up. He had fought, sixteen years, fighting one battle only to continue the next. The Fates teared up at what had happened to the Hero the leader, the Savior. They cried as they thought of the small boy, looking naught but thirteen, yet so close to his manhood, the fates cried as they knew they could not interfere with the young man until he came of age. The fates despaired, but found hope as something unexpected happened, Hedwig.

Harry cried feeling his willpower crack beneath sixteen years of fighting, he cried, his magic covering him in a cloak of Black Magick that tried to pull him deeper into the grasps of Despair until, he heard a hoot. Looking over he saw Hedwig glaring at him. He smiled at his only companion, since he had learned of his magical gift, sure he had made friends, but Hermione and Ron only cared about the boy-who-lived, not Just Harry, they cared only of his status in the Wizarding world. Harry smiled sadly as he thought of his true friends, Luna, Neville, Fred, George and surprisingly Draco Malfoy. But even they could not fill the hole he had in his chest, they were blissfully unaware of the chaos within their friend, Luna knew to an extent but not enough to help him, so she left Harry's pain alone, until he felt he, himself was ready to share with his friend the extent of damage he held within him. Hedwig hooted angrily, at him, not to give up. Harry smiled softly at his familiar and the way she gave him strength. Don't give up yet, I need you. Harry straightened up as he heard his beautiful companions thoughts, 'that's right, Hedwig need me, I c-cant give up right now. I need to protect her, if no one else' harry smiled at Hedwig, giggling slightly when she hooted happily, flew to his shoulder nibbling his earlobe, lovingly. Harry stroked Hedwig's feathers as she nestled against his neck, crooning softly in his ear. Hedwig was happy, her Harry's will strengthened, she hooted to herself, knowing it would not last long, but hoped that it was enough, enough till Harry's birthday, Hedwig hooted happily as she thought of the Fates and what they were waiting for.

* * *

Nothing Much to say except Hedwig is a badass in canon and Please Review.

The fates smiled as they felt Hedwig's thoughts, glad, that for now, she would help him while they could not. The fates smiled and pulled away from the misty crystal ball, returning to their looms, weaving their threads, thinking and murmuring soft plans throughout the world waiting for the time, when their heir would help the savior, thinking of the changes the pair would make, the lives they would live if they succeeded, the Savior and the Heir would find their happily ever after, whether or not it was what they expected their happiness to be. The fates giggled as they thought of a certain old man who would be the most to suffer as he saw that his Pawn would become a King, ignoring all the other Chess pieces going straight for a check mate. And the old man would be left, mindlessly thinking of when he made the wrong move, unknowing it was long before the Destroyer was born, unknowing of the things the King would change, reshaping the world around them forever.


End file.
